Halloween Fever
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: Four friends celebrate Halloween in a secluded cabin, little do they know what lies in wait.  As we all know, deep in the woods, no one can hear you scream.


I may not respond to every comment and review, but I sure do read them all. I appreciate each and every one. ^^

* * *

"Everybody ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Got everything we need?"

"Yeah!"

"Pokemon are at home this time, Joel?"

"Yes, you ass clown, just go."

"Then let the road trip begin!" Conner peeled out of the driveway, not even bothering look both ways for cars. His friends couldn't blame him; they had all been planning the road trip for years.

"By the way Conner, did I forget to mention your uncle is the _man_ for letting us use his private cabin? 'Cause if I didn't, I just wanted make sure you knew." Bill sat in the passenger's seat of the van. He was always an average guy, very average, which prompted him to dye his hair a deep blue for individualities sake. Conner always teased about how it made him look like an anime character.

"Yes," Conner answered. "you did, about 8 times today. And it's not really his, it's like his girlfriend Martha's or something."

"Where is this cabin anyway?" Joel sat behind Conner to the left. For the smart guy of the group, he didn't look it. He was tall, and his black hair had a natural sharpness to it. Right out of bed it had a spiked look. Other than that, his only defining features were his glasses, thin, round, and large. Of course, Conner teased him for it.

Conner couldn't take his eyes off the road, but he didn't need to. "Navigator Perry, show egghead the map."

"Right here." Perry sat in the very back of the van. Everyone knew him as the quiet one, also the wimp, as Conner put it, but Perry couldn't help being a bit jumpy. It didn't help that he was somewhat out of shape and prone to crying.

"We're here," Perry pointed to the map as he talked. "Annnnnd there's where we're going. 22 hour drive, at the speed limit."

"Speed limit? What's that!" Conner sped forward at 90 miles an hour, bound and determined make it to their destination early. Regardless, it would be a long trip.

With Conner's speed, they made great time, cross-country. The only times he didn't drive were the times he nearly fell asleep at the wheel, but a two hour nap and a few energy drinks had him back on his feet in no time. Everyone else had plenty of room in the back to hang out, play cards - so long as Conner didn't make any sharp turns - and eat. They had a van's worth of snacks on hand, and made sure to pick up more at each gas station they passed, but over time, bored minds come up with the craziest things.

"Alright, alright," Conner started. "Fire types, Bill, go."

"Umm…I'm going to have to go with Ninetales."

Conner went down the line. "Perry."

"Blaziken all the way."

"Joel."

"Flareon."

Conner groaned. "God, you're such an eeveelution whore, I swear. Whatever, I pick Typhlosion. Water types, which would you fuck?"

"Floatzel." The guys always went in the exact same order.

"Dewgong."

"Vaporeon."

"Who could've predicted that one?" Joel said nothing.

Still assuming the role of navigator, Perry had to interrupt their 'game.' "That was 'Foreman road,' turn right up here at Harvard street. Holy crap, we're almost there, and it's only been…18 hours!"

"Did somebody say speed limit?" Conner sped forward yet again, pushing the van up to 100 miles an hour. A straightaway was all that separated the guys from their destination, and Conner was the most impatient of them all.

They flew down the road in record time, each of them noting the dramatic change of scenery as they exited a small suburb and entered a woodsy no man's land. Dirt replaced pavement and trees became thicker and thicker. For five minutes they sped down the road, seeing no signs of civilization whatsoever, that is until they spotted something in the distance.

The thick brush suddenly gave way to a clearing. There at the edge of the trees was a wooden structure. It was no cabin, it was a house, a huge one. On its side sat a patio, looking out over a massive lake. Fancy was an understatement.

"Holy shit," Bill marveled as he stepped out of the car. "You sure this is it? I thought you said it was a cabin."

Even Conner had to stop and soak in the sights. "It's a lot bigger than I thought, but this is it. 'Cabin in the trees next to the lake.' That's what my uncle said. Well, what are you guys waiting for, let's go!"

As usual, Conner was quick to rush in. Everyone followed, but Perry lagged behind. Opening the door, they were treated to an amazing sight. The inside had a modern, but rustic look to it. Wood was a constant theme, the walls, floors, stairs, and kitchen cabinets all had an old timey look, with a bit of sheen here and there. The carpets were of varying dark red and brown shades, and the stone fireplace rounded off the rustic look, but Conner's uncle kept up with the times. Every standard appliance and gadget was there, but the guys only cared about two. The massive plasma screen television, and the semi-circular couch in front of it.

Conner smiled so wide it hurt. "What are we waiting for? Let's set up!" As the guys piled through the door, Conner noticed someone was missing. Perry stood a good 10 feet away from the porch. He looked nervous. "What are you doing over there, get your ass in here."

Perry said nothing. The nervous look on his face worsened as he tried to take a step closer.

"You gotta be kidding me. Perry, you don't actually believe what my uncle said, do you? This place is not haunted. He was just trying to fuck with you. That's what he does."

"Are you sure…"

"This is the same guy who told me there was a monster in my closet when I was little, and that there was a monster under the stairs, and in the dryer, inside the TV, and under my pillow. It's Halloween; he's trying to scare you."

"Well…"

"Or you can wait in the car all night, alone, in the dark." Perry moved quickly at the thought of being left anywhere alone. Conner smiled. "That's what I thought. Alright guys, unload the van!"

Bags, suitcases, and backpacks all filled to the brim with snacks, electronics, and clothes were unloaded in record time, and much to Perry's relief, just before nightfall. They took even less time hooking up their various gaming systems to the TV and establishing their personal spaces on the huge couch. It was shaping up to be the best Halloween party ever.

The sun finally set and everyone was in position. With every nook and cranny of the house shrouded in darkness, the only source of light came in abundance from the massive TV.

Conner stood in front of his friends, the static of the TV behind him set the mood perfectly. "I assume everyone's ready for this most awesome of nights. Halloween 2010. Snacks, drinks, candy, and controllers at the ready?"

"Can we turn _some _of the lights on?" Perry asked, obviously a little afraid of the dark.

"You're not still on this ghost thing, are you? Ghosts don't exist."

"Actually that's a flat out lie." Joel decided to cut in.

"Well don't tell him that, he'll never shut up about it."

Joel scoffed. "As I always say, it's better to be informed than live in blissful ignorance. Yes, ghosts do exist, and not just ghost pokemon. Numerous _real_ cases of ghosts have been documented, but in 9 out of 10 of those cases, the ghosts were non-hostile, and even amongst those few hostile cases, the ghosts ceased all hostile action once the person left or stopped doing whatever they were doing. It was usually something stupid like desecrating a grave or holding a massive party on a burial sight. You should also note where these sightings and cases occurred. Most of them center around graveyards, very old towns, and very old houses. This is because of the high levels of energy these places emit and the preferences of most ghosts. Old stone or brick buildings, that are falling apart produce high amounts of electromagnetic energy due to the systematic and slow shifting and grinding of the rocks, and that's something of which both ghosts and ghost pokemon feed on. Rotting wood and old dirty air are also ideal conditions for ghosts, they just seems to thrive in the environment. They, ghosts, not ghosts pokemon, also tend to stick together, which explains why there are so many sightings in graveyards, they stick close, feeding off one another and thriving on the collective energy. Now ghost pokemon are a little different. They tend to be loners most of the time, and their primary energy source comes from humans and other pokemon. Yes, they suck out our energy, but it's never much, certainly not enough to drain someone, let alone hurt or kill them. Most ghost pokemon don't need much energy at all, they can survive off of a person's worth of energy for about 6 months. Too much of anything is a bad thing however. Ghost pokemon can become accustomed to sucking too much energy. If they take too much, it gives them something of a high, or at least as close as a ghost pokemon can get to high. While it can make you tired, again, it isn't lethal, unless you're drained by numerous ghost pokemon at once. And seeing as rogue spirits, as they're called, are rare, the chances of any being here, in a new house, in the middle nowhere, where there's no decent source of energy _anywhere_ close is unlikely."

"The more you know!" Bill added jokingly.

"Thank you, Mr. Walking Encyclopedia." Conner turned on one of the gaming systems and took his place on the couch. "Is that good enough for you, Perry? Can we move on to the part where me and Bill smoke you and Joel in a 2v2?"

"Yeah right," Perry and Joel both answered. "Let's do this!"

Everyone grabbed their controller and prepared for war, but not before one last comment from Bill. "You guys don't stand a…ghost of a chance! Dohohohoho!"

Conner couldn't help but laugh. "Are you drunk already?"

"Yes."

"Well I hope you can still aim. Game on!"

The guy played for hours on end, rarely stopping to take breaks of any kind. They had everything they needed right there on the couch. But come midnight, things took a strange turn. It felt cold in the room.

"Conner where the hell are you?"

"Sorry, was grabbing the sniper rifle. Damn, they raped the shit outta you."

"Yeah, and now we're falling behind. Way to go."

Joel and Perry laughed, but said nothing. Their teamwork spoke for itself. They were behind by one game. With this victory, they would tie Conner and Bill.

"Dammit Conner, you let them get the rockets too?"

"I told you I was getting snipes. Maybe if you weren't so busy sucking, we would-"

Everyone froze when static filled the TV screen. The console had shut off.

"Ohoooo, wait to go, Conner." Joel mocked from the sidelines. "Now you fail at hooking up game systems. Who knew it was possible not to plug something in all the way. Whatever, that round still goes to us. There's no way you guys were coming back from that one."

Conner scoffed, chucking his controller to the side and going to turn the game back on. "Fine, we're tied, but I choose the next map. This time, me and Bill are gonna…the fuck?"

"What?"

Conner looked over everything a second time before turning back to everyone. "Everything's plugged in but…the power switch is set to off. Look."

He flipped the power switch and the game restarted. Scratching his head, Conner sat back on the couch, totally stumped as to how that could happen. He wasn't alone in his thoughts. It disturbed everyone. After a minute of thinking, they all silently agreed to pretend it never happened. They had a tie-break to settle anyway.

A little confused, but still battle-ready, they set the game up and went to start, but static filled the screen, again. This time, Joel had something of an explanation. "The…locking mechanism on the switch…must be broken…" It was the only answer they had - besides the implausible one on everyone's mind - and the best answer so far.

With a bit of tape, Conner made sure the power switch would stay in place. They turned the system on and waited at the title screen. After a few minutes, nothing happened, but and awkward feeling still hung in the air.

"Game on…" Conner said weakly. Immediately after, the console shut off yet again. The room felt even colder.

"Console's broken." Conner said quickly. "moving on, beer pong anyone?" He looked around, hoping to see any kind of excitement, but the everyone was quiet. The silence made the situation twice as unnerving as it already was, and it pissed Conner off.

"Come on, you guys don't actually think it's a ghost, do you? The console's broken and the window's open, that's it."

"He's right." Joel sighed. "We should just find something else to do."

Bill nodded and Perry continued to shake.

"Come on, relax." Bill said as he tried to comfort Perry. "It's gonna be alright."

Bill's word didn't help as much as he thought they would. Perry continued shaking as he spoke. "J-Joel, how do ghosts steal energy exactly?"

"Well-"

"Stop," Conner cut in. "The last thing he needs is something else to scare him."

"I wouldn't say that, Conner, knowledge can be soothing. Knowing the truth helps cope. Perry, ghosts steal energy in two ways: With and without physical contact. Stealing energy without physical contact is a slow process, unless the person or pokemon is exerting energy."

"L-like how?"

"Well, physical activity for one, running is an example. It exerts large amounts of energy. Emotions also exert energy, fear in particular, it's why some ghosts like to scare people. Now taking energy _with_ physical contact is a faster process, and if you're exerting energy at the time, it'll be over in a flash. You might pass out, but you'll be fine. The best thing to do when confronted by a ghost is close your eyes, calm yourself, and hold perfectly still. Don't let them scare you and you'll be fine, maybe a bit sleepy though."

Knowledge seemed to serve its purpose this time around as Perry was noticeably less shaky after Joel finished.

"See, Conner? Knowledge saves lives."

"Touching." Conner leapt over the back of the couch. "I'm going to the bathroom. Someone start a movie while I'm gone 'cause if all we're gonna do is 'share knowledge' all night then I'll have to hang myself."

Moments after Conner finished his sentence, the door behind him flew open. Everyone looked on in shock as an invisible force pulled him backwards like a ragdoll. Conner just barely managed to grab hold of the doorway. The force continued to pull him.

"I'm fine, don't bother to help me or anything!"

Bill and Joel recovered from the shock and leapt over the couch to save Conner. Perry didn't move. Both Bill and Joel grabbed an arm and pulled as hard as they could. The ghostly force pulled just as hard, almost drawing all three of them into the doorway. It was an intense battle, but suddenly, after a minute of tug-o-war, the force released Conner's legs. Bill, Conner, and Joel all flew back into the room as the door slammed in front of them.

They immediately hopped to their feet and barricaded the door with sections of the couch, tables, and anything else they could find. They rushed back and forth with various items, doing their best to block the door with everything they had. Afterwards, they all fell to ground, exhausted from the heavy lifting.

"Mother fucking ghost piece of shit. I fucking hate ghosts, I swear."

"…Where's Perry?" Joel asked as he looked around the room.

Bill looked backwards. "He was on the…couch?" But Perry was nowhere to be found. "Perry! Where'd you go!" There was no answer. "Think the ghost got him?"

"No fucking way, we would've heard something."

"Me and Bill were too busy saving _you._ They could've taken him through the ceiling for all we know."

Conner sighed. "So what now, Brainiac?"

"…I don't know."

"We have to find him." Bill rushed to the nearest door only to find it was locked. He pulled as hard as possible, pushing his foot against frame for more leverage. It didn't budge. "What the hell?"

Conner tried to the same with the front door, it was locked equally tight. "Trapped."

Joel didn't ponder long before coming to a conclusion. "We're just going to have to wait."

"Fuck that!" Conner ran to the barricaded door. He grabbed one of the chairs and chucked it at the closest window, only to have it stop midair, flying backwards and striking him in the chest. "Did I mention how much I hate ghosts?" He groaned in pain.

Both Bill and Joel nodded.

Figuring they wouldn't need the barricade, the guys removed the chairs from the door and sat down. All they could do was wait in silence, listening to the sound of the grandfather clock on the wall. For all they knew, the ghost could have been torturing Perry in some sick, sadistic nightmare, all the while sucking his energy like some kind of ghostly vampire. Each of the guys thought of different ways the ghost might do it, but none of them said anything, out loud.

"Joel." Bill broke the silence. "What kind of powers do ghosts have?"

"Telekinesis, levitation, invisibility, hypnosis, it depends. Older ghosts can do more than newer ones, things like triggering hallucinations or possessing people."

Conner groaned. "Damn ghosts."

The three of them continued to wait in silence. An hour past and still nothing happened. Even though they had planned to stay up the whole night, weariness began to set in. None of them wanted to sleep, but if something didn't happen soon, there's no doubt they would. Luckily, something did. The slow creaking of a door drew everyone's attention. Out stepped Perry, wide-eyed, and shaken, literally. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Everyone rushed to catch him as he fell forward, though no one could reach him before he hit the ground.

"Perry! Perry, man what happened?" Conner asked as he tried to shake the answer from him.

Perry's mouth quivered in a dire effort to form a sentence. "S-s-sh, g-ghost, s-s-sucked-"

"Your energy," Conner interrupted. "We know. Did you see what it was? Ghost or pokemon?"

"N-n-no, g-ghost s-sucked-" Perry passed out before he could say more.

Bill was first to speak after a long silence. "Joel, how long does it take to suck someone's energy out, Perry was gone for like an hour."

"Depends. Either Perry followed my advice to the letter, or the ghost likes toying its meals. Knowing Perry, it was probably the latter."

"So we're dealing with one sick fuck of a ghost, great. I'm tired of this already. Hey Ghost! I know you're watching, quit being such a pussy and fight like a man!"

"What are you, retarded?" Both Joel and Bill yelled at Conner.

"Either of you got a better plan?"

"Gee, I don't know, how about NOT provoking the damn ghost?"

"I like my plan better." Just as Conner turned, the lights began flickering. A light draft made its way through the room. "Yeah, yeah, we get, you're a scary ghost. Wooooo, no one gives a shit anymore."

Joel sighed. "My God, you're a moron."

A sudden chill filled the air. The wind picked up speed, throwing paper and food wrappings everywhere. Furniture began to shake. Chairs began to float. It was as if a tornado was in the room, and the effects were just as devastating. Joel and Bill pulled Perry into the eye of the tornado where the wind seemed its weakest. They had nowhere to go, trapped within the vortex household appliances.

The wind continued to pick up, shaking the very foundation of the house. The guys could barely see anymore. The air current started to affect their eyes. The most they could do was cover their heads and hope for the best, except for Conner who stood through it, doing his best to shield his face from the gale. "We still don't think you're scary!" He yelled in to the cyclone.

"Speak for yourself!" Both Bill and Joel popped their heads up to say.

Soon after, the tornado began to die down. The temperature rose and slowly but surely, chairs, appliances, and all sorts of miscellaneous items fell to the ground in hundreds of individual thuds and crashes. The hurricane turned to heavy wind and then down to a gentle breeze before dissipating completely.

A minute passed before anyone said anything, but Conner was first to speak. "See, guys? This ghost is just a big _pussy_! You hear that? You're a wet, dribbling-"

"Oh would you cut it out, you dumbass, you're just making it worse. For all you know, the ghost is feeding on you right now, and you're helping it by exerting energy."

"Then we find a way out before we're drained. Not like this _pussy ass ghost_ is gonna do anything about it. Stay here if you want, I'll try not to throw any chairs while I'm gone."

Without waiting for a reply, Conner left through the one of the open doors, whistling a jaunty tune.

Joel groaned. "Bill, stay here with Perry. I'll try to keep the idiot out of trouble."

"But-" Joel was gone before he knew it.

"Conner, wait."

"I see the brains decided to join me."

"I'm not _joining_ you, I'm trying to warn you. The ghost is just waiting for us to separate. Once you're alone, it _will_ get you."

"Then shouldn't you be worried about Bill?"

"…Crap, Bill!" Joel rushed back to the living area only to find an empty room, save for Perry still unconscious on the floor.

"Ho hoooo, wait to go, Joel. Who knew you could fuck up so bad?"

"You fucked up just as bad. That would have been you if I didn't rush to save you."

"Shit happens, so we gonna find this exit or what? I don't feel like getting ghosted today."

Joel sighed. "Worst road trip ever."

It was dark, pitch black. Bill couldn't see a thing. Where he was, how he got there, he wasn't sure, regardless, the silence and endless blackness wore on his mind. He had to get out. He felt along the walls for a light switch. It took longer than expected as the room seemed massive in the dark, and cold.

Bill felt he was getting close, but he stopped as felt something else as well, something directly in front of him. It was short, smooth, spherically shaped. For the life of him, Bill couldn't figure it out. The object was soft, and he could feel cone-like protrusions jutting out from its sides. Its entire form seemed to move, in and out, like it was…

"Breathing…breathing!"

The second he realized it was a second too late. A vibrant, white smile stretched across the face of the creature, with a pair of glowing red eyes to match. Bill jumped backwards in an effort to escape the ghostly face, but to no avail. It darted forward, knocking him off balance and landing him on his back. He opened his eyes, to see the unearthly face hovering inches above his own. The creature's bright, white teeth were perfectly visible in the blackness. More appeared as its smile grew wider.

Wider and wider the smile grew as the face inched its way toward Bill's. Its teeth parted, revealing its huge, pink tongue. The creature opened its mouth wide, Bill was certain he would be eaten. He closed his eyes and turned his head as he waited the inevitable. He could only hope it would somehow be over quickly, but surprise struck when a pair of hands grabbed his face and held it straight.

Bill's eyes shot open when the creature's giant, pink tongue pressed against his lips. Instinct told him to keep his mouth shut, but in no time at all, the strength of the creature's tongue overpowered him. Bill could do nothing as the wet slab of meat slid in between his lips. It surprised him just as much when the creature brought its entire mouth to his. Bill couldn't believe it, French kissed by a ghost.

The creature seemed to enjoy itself. It shut its eyes as it put more enthusiasm into the kiss. Its giant tongue swirled around Bill's mouth, leaving loads of saliva in its wake. At the same time, the creature sucked at Bill's mouth, pulling small amounts of his saliva into its own, as well as something else. The creature's spit felt cold to the touch; Bill could easily discern it from his own, making it that much harder to swallow. The creature was very sloppy with the kiss. Bill had to swallow or risk drowning. It disgusted him. It disgusted him even more that he was turned on.

He could feel his erection between the creature's legs, and even worse, the creature rubbed against it intentionally. Bill's breathing began to speed up. He couldn't help but jerk his body as the creature's legs gripped his member like a vice, never ceasing its up and down movements. When a spot of pre hit his underwear, Bill decided he'd had enough.

He grabbed the creature's face and tried to push it away. It wouldn't budge. He pushed and pushed but the creature seemed unmovable. His hands fell to his sides after only 10 seconds of effort, only then did Bill realize the creature wasn't strong, he was weak. As the creature continued its sloppy kiss, a cold, numbing sensation made its way through Bill's body. He was tired, he could barely hold his eyes open. He wasn't sure how he didn't notice before.

Seconds after the numbing began, the creature pulled back, licking its lips clean of the excess saliva. Bill was losing consciousness fast. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but it just didn't happen. The last thing he remembered was a cold feeling in his body and a bright white smile staring him in the face.

"We can't just leave them here, Conner."

"We're not completely leaving 'em. We drive off, maybe get something to eat, and come back in the morning. Didn't you say something about ghosts being weak during the day?"

"No. That was stupid ass 'scary' movie we watched last week. I forget the name of it."

"Well I'd prefer to do whatever we're going to do in the morning, when I can see. Help me with this window."

Joel and Conner gradually worked their way through the house, checking every nook and cranny for a possible exit. Every door and window so far hadn't budged, but that didn't stop Conner.

"Conner, why are you even trying anymore? I doubt the ghost would miss a window."

"I don't know about you, but I'm not just gonna wait for the ghost to come get me. I'd rather be doing something with my time, you know, like escaping…is it getting cold in here?"

Joel exhaled, quickly noticing he could see his breath. "We have to get out of-" The door slammed shut before he could finish his sentence. The temperature continued to drop at a frightening pace. It felt as if they stood in a freezer. Something had to be done, soon.

"J-joel, you d-d-didn't say ghosts could lower the f-f-fucking temperature."

"It m-must be a pokemon. I only know t-two ghosts that can do that, f-froslass and g-g-gah!" Joel yelled as half his body sunk through the floor. He clawed the carpet for leverage, but the mysterious force overrode his strength, pulling him down little by little. "Conner! It's a-" Without warning, it yanked Joel into the room below, landing him directly on a table and snapping it in half. "…Gengar."

The full moon shone through the window, giving the room plenty of light. The gengar phased through the ground, appearing directly before Joel with a wide grin on its face. Before Joel could react, it lifted its hand. Joel was confused as the gengar spun its finger in a strange fashion, but confusion gave way to surprise as he felt his jeans come undone in rhythm with the gengar's finger. He watched as it controlled his pants like a ghostly conductor, and in no time, his jeans were down.

Joel tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't respond, almost as if weighted down. With one last twitch of the gengar's finger, Joel's underwear were around his ankles, his limp member exposed to the open air. Luckily for him, the gengar had decided to turn up the heat, in more ways than one.

The gengar's eyes began to glow a bright red. Joel, who couldn't move his head, had no choice but to stare into them. His vision grew cloudy. He felt lightheaded; images began to appear before him, dirty images. Dozens of pornographic scenes played in his mind. Women Joel could only dream of, smothering him in their breasts, rubbing themselves all over his body. The visions only grew more obscene over time, but they began to change. One scene of a gengar appeared, and then another, and another. Soon they were all gengars, all in suggestive poses with seductive looks, all playing their private parts right in front of Joel's face. He didn't know why, but they turned him on even more than the previous images. He soon realized…

"You're a girl."

All of the visions ceased and Joel found himself in the same moonlit room as before, the only difference being his now painfully hard erection. The gengar smiled even wider, licking her lips in anticipation. As much as he wanted to deny it, Joel looked forward to whatever the gengar had in store. Watching her lick her lips made his cock twitch in excitement. He never knew a pokemon could be so attractive.

Before Joel knew it, the gengar had moved forward, exposing her huge tongue for all to see. Joel quivered as she slowly dragged it up and down his length, maintaining her wide smile the entire time. The broadness of her tongue seemed to envelop his member, sandwiching it as she licked. It felt like a warm, wet, hand stroking him ever-so-lightly. It was amazing.

Much to his surprise, the gengar had even more tongue hidden in her mouth. She stretched it out, literally wrapping its wet entirety around Joel's member. Her tongue squeezed it from all sides, gripping him harder than her small, stubby hands ever could. Joel gasped at each sudden contraction of the gengar's tongue. He had never felt anything like it, even then, the gengar wasn't done yet.

She removed her tongue, quickly replacing it with her entire mouth. It was warmer than expected, but Joel wasn't complaining. The gengar tightened her lips around his length. Slowly, she began to bob her head, getting things off to a slow start. Every time Joel looked into her eyes, his arousal shot through the roof. Her slow pace and seductive look were torture. He wanted nothing more than to grab her face and shove it down on his cock, but he knew that wasn't happening.

The gengar could feel his arousal in more ways than one. Joel's cock throbbed in her mouth at a constant pace, his eyes displayed a hungry look, and he couldn't keep his mouth shut. The copious amount of erotic energy Joel exerted excited the gengar. She would have to hurry if she were to keep control of herself.

Bringing her large tongue to the fray, the gengar gave Joel a double dose of pleasure, twirling her tongue around his length while sucking him like a straw. The wet sound of her sucking was matched only by Joel's own moans. She continued to speed up, soon bobbing her head at a ridiculous pace. Spit flew in every direction as the gengar gave Joel the dirtiest, wettest blowjob of his life.

Joel's body suddenly convulsed and his member throbbed out of control as he loosed a load of seed into the gengar's mouth. Mild control came back to Joel's hands allowing him to claw and rake at the table debris as a wave of ecstasy washed over his body. The gengar swallowed every drop of his cum, as well as every bit of sensual energy accompanying it. After a long, shuddering groan, Joel's orgasm died down. He no longer had the strength to keep his eyes open. Completely drained of energy, he passed out.

The gengar wiped her mouth clean of saliva and cum. After sucking erotic energies from three men in a row, her own carnal needs began to overwhelm her, especially after the last one. It all worked out, there was one boy left after all. Perfect.

Conner sat shivering in the room with a combination of sheets, covers, and drapes wrapped around his body. His fingers were already too cold work properly. The most he could do was sit on them to keep them from falling off.

Visible frost covered everything from the ceiling to the floor, even Conner's blankets, his only source of warmth. He wouldn't survive long, he knew it. In spite of his imminent death, one thought remained.

"I fucking hate ghosts."

Conner was minutes from giving up when a touch of warmth hit his back. It started small and began to grow. When his breath disappeared, he turned to see the source of heat, a typhlosion, glowing radiant in the cold, moonlit room.

"What…the…fuck?" Conner sat dumfounded at the seemingly random pokemon behind him. It couldn't be real.

All notion of the typhlosion being fake disappeared as it removed Conner's blankets and hugged his back. The chill left his bones faster than he thought possible. He didn't care where it came from, all that mattered was that he had warmth.

Through his immense relief, Conner hadn't noticed the frost mysteriously disappear from the entire room, or how the typhlosion caressed his chest and stomach. Once he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a hand sliding down his pants. "Hey!" He went to pull himself away, but the typhlosion was stronger than he thought. It held him still, digging its hand farther and farther down his jeans.

"What's the matter, Conner? I thought you loved typhlosions." It said in a clearly feminine voice.

Conner froze. He wasn't quite sure what just happened. "D-did you just…"

"Maybe."

He wasn't imagining it. The typhlosion actually talked. Conner quickly got over the initial shock once the typhlosion began groping him through his underwear.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it. You're already hard."

Conner panted as the typhlosion rubbed him harder and harder. His member grew rock hard in no time, pushing against its cloth prison in a desperate attempt to escape. The typhlosion grabbed it with both hands, stroking it through Conner's underwear. She chuckled as she felt his resistance melt away stroke after stroke.

Before long, she went in for the kill. She grabbed his underwear and went to pull them down, but the momentary lapse in pleasure gave Conner his common sense again. He pulled away as fast as possible and ran to the other side of the room, desperately trying to regain his composure. The typhlosion looked disappointed, but mostly angry.

"Look, Lady I don't know who the fuck you are, what you're doing here, or why you can talk, but I'm not fucking you. I don't know where you've been or what kinda diseases you got. You're some random ass pokemon."

The typhlosion chuckled. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way." Before Conner could move, the typhlosion's eyes glowed a bright red. He was trapped before he knew it, in the same spell as Joel. Thousands of erotic images flashed before Conner's eyes. He looked away, but the visions remained, playing in an infinite loop of porn. Soon the images changed as they had for Joel. Erotic images of gengar filled his head. Dirty fantasies of fucking her in every way, shape, and form clouded his mind, arousing him far more than any porno ever had.

Just as Joel had before him, Conner awoke to a raging hard erection and a surprisingly seductive looking gengar in a very revealing position on the bed. Conner's eyes were glued in between the gengar's legs, her large, lavender cunt dribbling like a leaky faucet. The gengar was obviously just as excited as him.

Using what little willpower he had left, Conner held himself down. He may not have been able to avert his eyes, but he could still control himself, for a while.

The gengar smiled wide as she scooted to edge of the bed, pushing herself closer to the smooth, circular bedpost. With one last chuckle, she ground her pussy against it. It was one of her only choices due to the short reach of her arms. It worked all the same. Unconsciously, Conner followed her movements with his head, watching as her juices trailed down the bedpost, shining bright in the moonlight. He could feel his composure slip away as he listened to her light moans. She stared into Conner's eyes the entire time, never letting up on her flirtatious look. The way she looked, the way she moved, the way she licked her lips all drove Conner crazy. His mind and body screamed for release, and he had to appease them.

He removed his clothes at record speed and rushed to the bed, forcing himself atop the lusty gengar. Just as planned. Conner couldn't be bothered with foreplay, he was far too horny and the gengar's puffy, purple pussy looked so inviting. He grabbed hold of her sides, pinning her to the bed as he shoved his member into her. He drove himself in to the hilt in one go, causing the gengar to moan into the air, her cunt quivering with excitement.

Conner was astonished at the warmth and softness the gengar's pussy provided. Her lush, lavender walls hugged him no matter how he moved it. Her equally soft skin cushioned his blows. Conner couldn't admire the feeling for long as his body, as well as the gengar's, demanded satisfaction. He pulled out and slammed the gengar again, inciting yet another moan from the both of them. His pace was slow, powerful, and above all, noisy, each of his thrusts sent a loud slap throughout the room, as well as shook the bed springs.

The gengar leaked substantial amounts of fluids as Conner pounded her, his raw sexual energy pouring into her body with each thrust. She was growing more aroused by the second and showed no signs of slowing down. She wrapped her arms and legs around Conner as best she could. The sex could only get better.

Conner rested his arms on the bed, pushing himself closer and closer to the gengar. He laid his weight atop her still thrusting as hard as he could into her tight, wet pussy. His lust-clouded mind forced him to shove his cock deeper with every thrust. The gengar exuded erotic energy with every moan. It filled the air around her and Conner driving them insane with desire. She had miscalculated; Conner had way more sexual energy than she thought, but it was far too late to stop herself. Conner practically pumped her full of lust with each thrust. It completely numbed all common sense, for both of them.

Before he knew it, Conner had pressed his lips against the gengar's in a wild, passionate kiss she was oh-so happy to return. The two messily mingled their tongues together in a lustful romp, coating the outsides of each other's mouths with saliva. Conner licked the gengar's lips clean of fluids as the gengar did the same with his. They gasped and panted into each other's mouth as Conner continued to thrust through the heated kiss.

Neither of them felt their oncoming orgasms until they hit. His mind still clouded with lust, Conner continued pounding the gengar through his orgasm, ensuring she would reach hers as well. He moaned out as he emptied his massive load into the gengar's cunt. He pounded away, forcing his gooey seed outwards. It seeped downwards, alongside the gengar's juices as she came, connecting their bodies with thin, sticky strings of cum.

They were far from done. The gengar quickly flipped over, elevating her large ass for Conner to see. Filled with erotic energy and still rock hard, he got the message. He wasted no time shoving his cock inside of her and resuming the rough sex. He pounded the gengar even faster than before, pulling her cushy ass into each of his thrusts. The gengar let out constant high pitched moans as Conner forcefully violated her insides. Neither of them could think straight. Stopping was out of the question.

In no time at all, they both came again. The gengar's cunt grabbed hold of Conner's member as she sprayed both him and the bed with her slick fluids. Conner pulled out, jerking himself past the home stretch. He moaned as he coated the gengar's ass and back in several thick ropes of sticky cum, the mass amounts of sexual energy in the air numbing the pain of cumming again after such a short time. Even then, his cock remained hard, and the gengar remained horny. He pulled her into another messy kiss. The energy in the air acting as a powerful aphrodisiac, they would no doubt be going all night.

The morning sun forced Joel awake. He still felt tired, a little sore from the fall, but otherwise okay. After a long, slow walk, he found his way to the living room. Perry was there, shaken, but awake.

"Perry."

Perry jumped at the sound of his name, but once he saw it was Joel, relief washed over him. "Thank God. Joel, what happened, where's everyone?"

"A gengar happened." Bill said from a corridor. "But you guys already know that by now."

Everyone looked upwards when a door opened on the second floor. Conner flung himself outwards, throwing himself over the guardrail. "My dick hurts, really bad."

Joel raised an eyebrow. "You didn't fuck the ghost, did you?"

"You didn't?" The rest of the guys shook their heads. Conner groaned as he made his way downstairs, wincing in pain at each step. "I reiterate. I fucking hate ghosts." Right as Conner finished, a chill filled the room. The wind picked up again and objects began to float.

"Oh fuck this, I'm done." Ignoring the pain, Conner ran through the conveniently open front door. The other guys weren't too far behind.

Conner peeled out of the driveway as fast as the day he'd left, leaving all of his things in the house. He had no intention of returning, the guys felt the same way.

The wind died down and every object, big and small, floated back to its resting place. In no time at all, the house looked good as new. The phone rang and a familiar gengar picked it up.

"Gen."

"Oh, Martha, where are the boys?"

"Gengar."

"Already gone, eh? I hope you didn't scare 'em too bad."

Martha chuckled. "Gen."

"Well, I hope that energy keeps ya going for a while. Talk to ya later, darling."

"Gengar." Martha smiled and hung up the phone. Rubbing her sore behind, she took a vow never to steal energy from horny guys again, not four in a row anyway.


End file.
